


The Masks We Wear

by Smol_Anime_Bean



Category: Persona 1, Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Love/Hate, M/M, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Reality, Slow Burn, The Gangs All Here, this is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Anime_Bean/pseuds/Smol_Anime_Bean
Summary: Most stories begins with a boy and a girl. Correct? And sometimes those stories always work out no matter the consequences. But this was the cold hard reality. And sometimes, living in a world where it doesn't want your views can be heart wrenching. Especially when you're two celebrities who were destined to be together, but the world says otherwise…





	The Masks We Wear

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random idea I've had in mind for a while. I know most of you may have already read a heck ton of fanfiction by now (honestly same), but I want to make this story different! As a huge Persona fan, I've always wanted to put together a massive mashup, and if you're unfamiliar with the other persona games and/or characters, I'll try my best to explain them as precisely as I can. So I hope you enjoy this. Any sort of feedback would be great!

A low hum rumbles through the stadium, the lights starting to dim as the exhilarated audience goes silent. Everything is dark and sombre when the mystical fog starts to cloud the centre. Goose bumps travel throughout your body like a gentle breeze as the fog slowly expands towards the audience, gripping them with a light feather touch, drawing them ever closer as the dancing lights come to a stop. The buzz of bitter sweet excitement grows as people started to scream. When suddenly, the large screen above the stage changes.

Before you were five ghostly silhouettes, they're faces masked by a dark mist, eyes shining by different colours; green, orange, blue, yellow, and red. The intensity of the stadium grew as one of the silhouettes blinks, the stage lights turning blue, when a sudden voice carries throughout the crowd.

" _So you've come to a place like this, yes?_ " asks the hollow voice. The audeince screams in a bilweldering high. You instantly knew who that was. As if he could hear you, the voice chuckles back, " _I see._ "

Feeling the exhilaration in the air, the adrenalin that kicks in when you're expecting the unexpected, a burst of flames suddenly blares from the ground. People scream in awe as the sudden bright lights change the atmosphere completely. Upon the screen, the five silhouettes manoeuvre themselves and disappear from sight, only to be replaced by a dazzling animation of wicked characters full of colour and power. Slowly, you could hear the rumble of the guitar growing gradually in tune, when another voice blurts out, the stage lights turning into a bright yellow.

" _What you're about to witness is the strength of thy will_." said the other voice, more commanding and smooth. The slow yet steady rumble of the drums vibrate through your toes, the stage lights dancing aimlessly as the animation swirls into an endless whirl. Like you just jumped into another dimension, feeling the energy taking its tole. _"Feel thy heartbeat dance under the porcelain moonlight and embrace thee to ascertain thy sins."_

When the whirl wind animation finishes, the light suddenly turns red. Before you, a white masks becomes visible on screen, indicating one thing and one thing only. Bellowing through the speakers, a most deep and evocative chuckle wraps around you, sending shivers down your spine as you and many others laugh along with the voice.

" _Let us show you the strength of thy heart that beats to thy soul!_ " spoke the voice, more deep and masculine. On your left, you could hear one girl say to herself ' **Oh my good yees** ', as if she were reliving the moment. You cant really blame her.

But in the heat of the moment, your life flashed before your eyes as light sparks in front of you, the sound shattering glass echo's in the distance. When finally, five boys slowly appear from the misty fog and onto the stage.

The crowd goes wild.

" _We are two sides of the same coin._ _.."_ spoke a soft voice, the boys now walking towards the audience, _"No, not just two. There are two's of thousands of 'you's' inside yourself. Especially tonight. So let us take it from here."_. 

On the large screen above the stage, you could see Makoto Yuki, stepping out of the misty fog and lightly smirking towards the audience. Wearing his iconic blue blazer and loose headphones, he strides over with one hand in his pocket. Never taking his eyes away from the crowd. On his left side, there was Yu Narukami. His stern yet calm complexion never changing as he walks out with his conventional grey uniform, one hand on his hip as he waves at a fan before him. Beside him was his bandmate, Naoya Toudou. He too held a hard complexton, but couldn't stop smiling as he noticed a fan holding a sign saying ' **EARINGS ARE MANLY** ', which made him break his daring exterior. On the right side were Tatsuya Suou and Akira Kurusu, both equally exuberant as they wave towards the audience. Suou wears his fitted black blazer whilst trying to sort himself out, and Akira multitasking swiftly as he adjust his glasses and typical black and red uniform.

The screams were never ending.

Glancing around, Suou brings the microphone to his lips, chuckling lightly with a charming grin, _"From the sea of thy soul, we... are Metaverse."_

The music starts playing as the boys split apart, the beating drum of the beat flowing through your senses. It almost felt like an awakening had burts inside of not just you, but everyone, waking you up from a glassy haze and finally seeing what was right before you. Colours. Flickering lights. Distant figures with faces so familiar and so _real_ **.** It was breath taking. You along with the audience watch as the boys start dancing to their song, it was quirky and totally rehearsed, but silly and fun. Naoya was the first to start off the song, his light yet monotone voice carrying through as everyone sings along.

 **Metaverse.** The most recent profound boyband that took over everyone's hearts in a single night. Not all boybands can pull through stardom like that, but these boys were so much different than your usual stereotypical groups. They had energy unlike any other, a powerful force of awakening that sparks a mix of emotions in you whilst you're watching them. And as young as they are, their abrupt dedication is what has lead them to where they are today.

Everyone was unconditionally transfixed onto them. Especially with Akira Kurusu.

But this story isn't just about a boyband. Oh no. 

This was something more than that. Let me take you away for a second and introduce you to another familiar person...

**\-----------**

In another time and place, the set was ready. Stupendous cameras and hovering mics were being prepped whilst many people moved around the room, either to find certain props or engage in conversation. Down a dim lit corridor not too far from the set, a young man sits in his chair inside of his prep room. His face fully pampered and ready for his upcoming scene as he stares into the mirror and sighs. _Another day, another dollar,_ as they say. But the script in front of him says otherwise. 

He's already memorized every line. Not that it matters. It was just another script for another episode. 

A slight knock on the door erupts his daze, "Yusuke?" said the young internship, "We're ready for you."

Briskly standing up from his chair, the people around him follow suit as he walks through the dim lite hallway onto the beautifully crafted set. It was a built in forest, full of blossoming flowers, distant lights and overgrown fake trees and bushes. He must admit, the amount of work that has gotten into this project was stunning, and the profit shows! It doesn't seem to faze Yusuke, though.

From a far distance, you watch as Yusuke walks over to the director, Mitsuru Kirijo, standing by with none other than Ann Takamaki. Looking as radiant as ever in a silicate pink dress with her hair as wavy and luminous as the golden sun. By her side was Eriko Kirishima, Mitrusu's top fashion designers in all of Japan.Truly you were surrounded by incredibly talented people, and then there's you, some weirdo delivering coffee and compliments.

"Soo, we just come in as soon as Yukari says _There's nothing weird about that?_ " asks Ann.

The director, Mitsuru, nods her head whilst holding the script firmly as she pushes back her long fringe, "Precisely. It'll make the atmosphere change and the direction of the scene much more dramatic. Also, because you and Yusuke are the God's protectors, of course you'll be searching for whomever is _roaming the land_. So look scary!"

Ann stifles a smile as she nods her head, "Hm. Right, okay. Oh! Speak of the devil." Ann turns to Yusuke, smiling broadly at him whilst he pears at the set.  

Yusuke turns his attention away from the set, giving her a quizzing look, "Hm? And who might that be?"

Ann pretends to pout at the thought, pondering over with a long hum, "Hmmm gee, I wonder? Somebody who mixed my coffee with rice water would be one. Or that one time you said there was an important scene we had to do in dorm 5. When in actuality, we were on a break? It's kind of a hard choice."

For the first time, you hear the unpretentious Yusuke chuckle, "Guess I do have certain tendencies. Only for you, though."

Ann laughs at that, hands on her hips as she shakes her head, "Ah yes, only for me. I have to suffer under your _glorious_ radar asshole." They both laugh at Ann's witty comment, enjoying each others company as Ann sighs, "Anyway, speaking of devils, you look great! Loving the red aesthetic, matches your personality."

Looking down on himself, Yusuke wore a long red silicate gown with lots of dangling split ends, arms free to show off his presumably abnormal biceps, his hair a fiery copper as his enlarged eyes were covered by a single red line. Mitsuru wanted him to look as if he were the God of Malevolence himself, except he's simply a slave to the grand master. Yusuke will admit that the whole outfit was scarcely ridiculous, but at the same time, it was beautiful. Eriko did an amazing job.

"Hmmm. I'd prefer a more _maroon_ take on your perspective, but yes. It is quite a pleasing sight to beyond."

"You wear it well, Yusuke!" calls out Yukari Takebe, flipping through the last ends of the script as her high heels echo throughout the room. Junpai Iori, her good friend and stylist, blows out a whistle, "Looking good my man! Oh you too, Ann! As always-ow!"

Yukari harshly nudges his stomach in an attempt to stop him from continuing.

"Haha, thanks you two!" says Ann sweetly, waving at the two when she wraps her arm around Yusuke's, "I'm always the masterpiece."

Yusuke grins, "More of an artists' slump."

Giving a dramatic gasp, Ann uses a more theatrical performance with her free hand to cover her chest, "How dare thee. No candy cane for you Glenn Coco."

"Seriously, who the hell is Glen Coco-"

"Alright people!" calls out Mitsuru, clapping her hands to get everybody's attention, "Lets get this show on the road. We've got 2 weeks until we can pull this off, so no dilly dallying around. That means you too, Yukari. Don't want to hear a single moan coming from your mouth."

Yukari was sipping her usual morning smoothie until she almost chokes unintentionally from Mitsuru's words. Whilst Junpei laughs mordaciously at her near sudden death, she gives him the finger.

Yusuke and Ann finally head onto the set, their frail florescent gowns flowing beautifully under the glistening lights. You watch as they step over the bushes carefully and disappear from view behind the large trees. You noticed that Eriko, the fashion designer, guiding them the whole time, simply sorting or viewing her work on each of the cast. The other actors line up on the side, their view from the camera out of reach as if they were going to enter the forbidden forest. You could only imagine how nervous and/or excited you'd feel if you were in their shoes, releasing another season of Puddles of Euphoria in the most exotic way. You just couldn't look away.

Apart from the others, Yusuke was calm. Collected. And undoubtingly focused. You can see Ann peering over to him from the tree, giving him a cheeky thumbs up. He took that as a sign to smile and shrug his shoulders. 

From your knowledge of Ann Takamaki and Yusuke Kitagawa, they've been acting together for years. Mostly been friends for the first part, but slowly got into acting after their role in a major box office, Our Love In May. They weren't the main part of the story, but playing the lovable main characters' young children, they certainly stole everyone's hearts. Ever since then, whenever they're seen together or working on the same project, people do question weather or not they're dating or just wont admit it.

But in all honestly, they're just incredibly good friends.

Mitsuru takes a seat on the typical directors chair, firmly holding onto the script as she studies the set under her menacing eyes. "Alright, are we ready?"

A few mummers and conformations were heard. And as the first marker casts over the screen, Mitsuru sends that as a signal, "On my marker, aaand _action_!"

\----

**To be continued...**

 (Tokyo: Vampires and Wolves used for Metaverse's opening song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjTL-lyixHs>)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter for The Masks We Wear!  
> I've decided to write this chapter in a way that many of you can understand whilst I try to introduce the characters into their different worlds. As a writer, I wanted you to see who they are and what will be expected to come. And since you're the reader, I want to keep you on edge until we get to the good parts.  
> At the moment, there are no major warnings. But when the time comes, I promise you I'll let you know.  
> Also, another note I'd like to mention, each chapter will have a different song title, either for our favourite protagonists' music as a band, or dedicated to a certain chapter with a heck ton of feelies. So keep an eye out!  
> Again, thank you so much for reading! Any questions or queries are welcome!


End file.
